1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to liquid crystal display panel, and particularly relates to a storage system for glass substrates and an air cleaning unit applied to the storage system.
2. The Related Arts
The yield of glass substrates is adversely affected by the particles in the air and therefore the manufacturing of OLED (organic light emitting diode) display panel is conducted in highly particle-free clean rooms.
Taking a storage system as example, the storage system contains a storage cabinet and a stacking device. Additionally, there are always workers entering and leaving the storage system for repair and maintenance. The workers, the stacking device, and the storage cabinet are all sources of dust and, to keep a clean air, the dust particles have to be quickly removed from the clean rooms by airflow.
Currently blower and filter units are installed on top of the storage cabinet. Airflow is introduced into the storage system from top to bottom through the blower and filter units, and then expelled through air outlets.
A blower and filter unit contains a blower and a filter, capable of filtering the dust particles in the air. However, as the air is filtered, the blower is often eroded by the acid and alkaline components in the air, thereby reducing the blower and filter unit's operation life span.